


Co wy knujecie Korzecki?

by ourspaceship



Category: Ludzie Bezdomni | Homeless People - Stefan Żeromski
Genre: Character Death, Fanvids, Homelessness, Love, M/M, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourspaceship/pseuds/ourspaceship
Summary: Ponieważ zasługują na fanvid.





	Co wy knujecie Korzecki?

**Author's Note:**

> !Make polish literature gay again!


End file.
